


Bubble of Warmth

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: Hollis and Jake go on a walk.(Pre-canon, spoiler free)-Even with the snow falling around them, and the sharp bite of the night breeze blowing through Kepler, here between them they have their own little bubble of warmth.





	Bubble of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a brief RP Charlie (seazu) and I had.   
*  
I have mixed feelings on the finale so I wanted to distract myself with something unrelated haha

Hollis watches Jake tip his head up to the sky with a giggling laugh. It's been ten minutes now since they left the run down house the Hornets who have nowhere else to go rent together. Ten minutes of walking in the crisp, cold air, and now it has started to snow. Just a small flurry, but Jake's face lights up at the flakes spiralling beneath the dim street lamps. He tugs on Hollis' hand a little as he twirls around, flakes catching on his eyelashes, and Hollis can't help but smile too.

“You really love the snow, huh?”

“Snow is the best! It's my favourite weather.” Jake's eyes cross over as he looks at a snowflake on his nose and Hollis huffs a laugh.

This isn't really where they want to be right now. They're tired, still a little high, and freshly spent from sleeping with Jake for the first time. (Well, if you can count one blowjob that lasted less than a minute, before gently guiding Jake on how to please them, as _sleeping together_). They want to be a warm tangle in their blankets, hazy naps, shared heat, but Jake had been all anxious energy, had woken in a start calling for the mom he refused to talk about. So here Hollis was, suffering the cold for his sake.

They're not as put out as they act about it.

“Don't you like snow too, Hollis?”

“It's okay, I guess.”

“Good boarding weather.”

“Sure. Not always the best biking weather.”

“I like how much it snows here,” Jake says. His curls bounce as he twirls again, the light from the street lamp catching briefly in the blonde, giving him a momentary light halo. Hollis exhales through their nose, fogging the air.

Jake Coolice doesn't belong with them. He's too good, too pure, too _innocent_. Most everyone who finds their way to the Hornets is broken in some way, has past hurt, dirt staining their history. Hollis doesn't know Jake's history, but it's hard to imagine any darkness there, behind the dimpled smile, the bright eyes, the chime of his laughter.

“_Can I kiss you?” _he had asked, despite Hollis already laying all the signs of invitation. Had asked, rather than assumed, expected, demanded. Hollis is too used to demands. Jake's softness and patience makes something in their chest ache.

*

“Can I kiss you?”

“Jake.” Hollis smirked, eyes hooded, pupils blown. “You've been pressing your thigh into my crotch for the last half hour, dude. I think by this point you can kiss me.”

“I- shit, I'm so sorry, Hollis. I didn't realise. Sorry-” Jake had shifted to move his leg from where it was pressing against Hollis, delicious friction as they lay together in bed, shot-gunning smoke between them and listening to a random indie playlist. Hollis squeezed their thighs around Jake, holding him in place with a low huff of laughter.

“It's fine, Jakey C.”

Jake had been frozen, watching them wide eyed, a light blush across his cheeks. So fucking pure, and Hollis knew he was too good for them. Knew that they were a mess of shattered pieces, rage and spite and dark bubbling thoughts and feelings barely contained, but Jake felt like light, felt like fresh air, felt like respite. They wanted. They wanted in a way they had never wanted anyone, and in that moment, their judgement was not so loose to not know what they were doing, but loose enough to do it anyway.

“So.” Hollis rolled over, straddling Jake's thigh as they hovered over him, noses brushing together. “Are you going to kiss me, or do you want me to kiss you?”

“I'd like to kiss you,” Jake said, and after another moment of hesitation, he did.

It was soft, tentative, but sweet. Not exactly as Hollis imagined it would be, but it did feel distinctly Jake. They were patient. Let him set the pace. Ignored the urge to press the kiss deeper as Jake got used to the sensation, as he slotted their lips together and pressed, so chaste, and yet still enough to send tingles down Hollis' spine. They could feel the hardness of Jake's cock against their thigh, but he didn't kiss like a guy just wanting to get off. He kissed like he was savouring it. Like Hollis was worth savouring.

Eventually, his tongue did tentatively brush between Hollis' lips, and from there it was heat driven, hot languid licks, grinding against each other until Jake was whimpering beneath them. Dark eyes. Shared breath.

“Do you want me to...?”

A hand between their bodies. Jake's soft, desperate sounds.

*

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hm?” Hollis blinks. They'd been dissociating a little, they realised. Sliding back into memories. Jake looks at them patiently, still smiling.

“You were deep in thought,” Jake says.

“Just spacing out.”

Hollis takes his hand again and tugs him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. They can feel the cold of his cheeks where their faces meet, the cold press of his nose, but his lips are as soft and warm as they remember. Jake laughs when they move away, ducking his head, a big dopey smile on his face.

Happiness comes easy for Jake. That's another thing Hollis doesn't understand. They don't know happiness as something that just happens. Happiness to them is something that has to be stimulated. The buzz of endorphins after a hard workout, the rush of adrenaline from a stunt that was almost too close, the slow sweet stirring of weed or the warm rush of alcohol. Happiness has to be sought out, but not for Jake. Like a child he seems to find awe like joy in so much of the day to day.

“How are you always so happy?” Hollis asks, thought past their lips before they can stop it.

“Who, me?”

“No, the twenty other people walking in the snow at two am.”

Jake laughs and squeezes Hollis' hand.

“I dunno. I just am. Why wouldn't I be?”

“There's plenty of reasons in the world to be unhappy.”

“Yeah, but I don't like to think about them. If I did, I'd just be sad all the time. And what's the point in that, huh?” Jake says it with such earnest simplicity. Like it's an obvious fact. Maybe it is. Maybe to him. Hollis feels like they have unhappiness coded into them, always threatening to break through if they don't keep it well enough concealed.

“I guess,” they say.

“Besides, I'm with you right now, and you make me happy.” Jake smiles, a little more shy this time, and bumps their shoulders together. Their fingertips are numb, their lips feel chapped, but Hollis' chest feels warm and light at his words. “Do, uh. Do I make you happy?”

“Yeah.” Hollis squeezes his hand.

“Good! So, uh... Are we... a thing now?”

“If you want.”

“What do you want?”

“It's cool with me either way. I'm not really one to sleep around, so you wanna be exclusive, that works for me, but I know you're new to all this, so if you wanna get more experience-”

“I don't! I want you. Just... Just you,” Jake says, eyes wide and honest even as his blush darkens.

“Alright, then.”

“So we can be boyfriend, and, uh...”

“We can be partners in crime.”

“Nice! Partners in crime! Oh, wait... We're not actually gonna do crime though, right?”

Hollis laughs and tugs Jake in to wrap their arms around his waist. He's still looking at them expectantly for an answer, but they give him a kiss instead. They feel him melt into it under their touch, a hand coming to cup their jaw, thumb tracing over their cheek. Even with the snow falling around them, and the sharp bite of the night breeze blowing through Kepler, here between them they have their own little bubble of warmth.


End file.
